


Rebel

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vern Schillinger reflects on his former prag, Tobias Beecher circa season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel

A good prag knows his place, and never questions his master’s wishes. Vern knows this to be true. He’d had plenty of experience with them after all. From the cocky Chris Keller, the wily Scott Ross all the way to pretty Franklin. There’s the one that got away of course. The one who rebelled. Beecher. The over-privileged lawyer with the perfect Aryan features and the long tongue. The one he choose to bear his mark, the only one he ever marked like that in fact. His possession, won in the fires of Oz. His whore, broken in with a great deal of care. He didn’t know his place at all. He seduced and corrupted Andy and probably had Hank killed. He seduced Chris and turned him against the proud Brotherhood that he owed his life. He somehow made the previously loyal Keller crave his company above all others, and that’s how it’s stayed. The bad prag winning the former prag over when it was supposed to end in his defeat. You don’t see Franklin doing things like that. That sweet little prag knows his place, hell he even helped break foolish Adam Guenzel in. The things people will do for survival. But Beecher, sweetpea, Bitcher oh the names he has for him. Cupcake. He seemed so harmless, so easy and weak, the hallmarks of an undisciplined addict. He should have been grateful to be rescued from that monstrosity Adebisi. But no, he willingly allowed Mondo Browne and the Jew Shemin to fuck him, to stain him with their impure seed. He should have stayed with his own kind. All done to mess with poor Keller. It worked flawlessly too; Keller killed both of them to get his little whore back. He’s even killed his best friend, Ronnie for Beecher’s sake. What the hell does Beech have on him? To have him confess Hank’s murder even. That kind of loyalty goes beyond what he showed the Brotherhood. 

 

Vern knows how much time he spent on getting Beech to pleasure him as he needed. Now everyone else knows what he taught the man. Chris has probably taught him a few useful tricks as well. Vern hates Beecher, but can’t sleep sometimes without picturing him and Keller together, writhing in ecstasy. Or Beech attacking him and shitting on him, with a demented look on his face. Screw that little whore. Robson wanted to fuck him but had pieces bitten off as a result. At least Beecher spared his dick. Being a master has its advantages. Keller should know better then to stick his cock down Beecher’s throat, but of course he doesn’t care. Oh well, he’s got Franklin to do what should have been Tobias work. If he closes his eyes hard enough, it’s Beecher on his knees sucking him off. Why can’t he get over that little prag? He wants to destroy him, and all of his kind, erase the house of Beecher from the face of the earth. Maybe he can get Keller to help somehow. Winning back his former prag from that one would be a sweet victory indeed. A good prag is hard to find, and letting go of one you worked so hard to make is even harder. He won’t be free until Beecher is well and truly dead. Maybe then he can forget all he wanted from him. He’s a man, and there’s no way he can have feelings for another man. No way. Damn him to hell for making Vern feel like that. 

 

He doesn’t picture Beecher’s pale skin against Keller’s darker hue, sliding over sweat-drenched sheets. Not once, despite all the endless nights in here. He doesn’t imagine Keller thrusting his cock into Beecher’s ass, the one that bears his mark, shouting with the pleasure of it. Or maybe he does, far too often. It’s not something he’ll discuss with anyone, not even Robson. He’ll talk about his plans to end the prag’s life, and then occasionally James will sigh. He means to imply, not this again. But Beecher will haunt Vern until he can send the now impure slut to the hell he so richly deserves. Chris can come too if he won’t turn him away. Hell is never empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz-prompt-a-thon 2014.


End file.
